Red's Reunion
by Sm4shIke
Summary: Years had passed since the last tournament, and though Red had grown quite a lot since then, he finds himself facing not only his old friends, but feelings he thought had long since vanished. IkexRed.
Red looked back down at the envelope in his hand one more time, running his finger over the familiar golden seal, the same one that adorned the invitation to that unforgettable tournament that was interrupted by the Subspace Emissary. This invitation, however, was for something else entirely. Another tournament had already begun, one which Red wasn't even invited to, but for this weekend only, veterans from every Smash tournament were gathering at the stadium to reunite with old friends, compete in unofficial friendlies, and even meet new fighters who made their debut in the current tournament.

Red wasn't bitter about not being invited to the tournament. In fact, given what happened last time, he was rather glad that he didn't have to experience anything like it again. Which isn't to say he didn't enjoy certain things about it. Even the fight against Subspace, which almost cost him his life on more than one occasion, had its memorable moments. Still, he was happy when the tournament ended, and he could return to his normal life in Kanto. Even if it did mean saying goodbye to his new friends. He and Lucas got along very well, and promised to stay in touch. Unfortunately, there was no way for him to send messages across dimensions, so he had no way of keeping in touch with anyone. Not Lucas, Metaknight, Marth, or even Ike.

Ike. Red couldn't help but smile a little. He was a little younger back then, a little more naive. He looked up to Ike, but it was more than just platonic admiration. He had somewhat of a crush on him too, the way most teenagers develop celebrity crushes for their idols. Even back then, Red knew that's all it was, just starstruck kid who got all flustered when their object of admiration so much as acknowledged their existence. But Red was grown up now. He wasn't that kid anymore. He was quite a bit taller, with a narrower face and jaw, broader shoulders, and more defined arms. Of course, he still wore his trademark outfit, just one that fit his adult body better. He was too old to be stuttering in front of his idols. Besides, it had been a long time since he'd seen any of them. Would they even really remember him? Stashing his invitation, he stepped up to the large double doors of the stadium and knocked three times.

The doors opened almost immediately, and Red felt a pang of nostalgia when he saw the foyer atrium. It had changed a little, with new décor on the walls, and new furnishings for the white pillars and spiral stairs that led to the upper balcony. Other than that, it was basically the same as he remembered. He had barely taken two steps in when the doors slammed shut behind him, and a massive white shape filled his vision.

"Welcome back!" Red would have scrambled towards the door had he not immediately recognized the voice. He stared up at Master Hand, hovering soundlessly several feet off the ground in front of him. Red looked up, smiling as he tried to compose himself.

"Oh, yes, hello! It's been a long time, how are-?"

"I'm great, but there's no time for that now, we've been expecting you!" Master Hand had a gleeful tone as he turned and drifted away towards another set of doors. Red felt inexplicably compelled to follow him.

"Wait, 'we'?" he asked, wondering who else was there. Was he going to just be thrown into a room full of strangers and people he hadn't seen in years? He was hoping he'd be able to visit them in their respective rooms like he used to.

"The stadium has been prepared, and we've saved you a seat. I've even taken the liberty of arranging the seating so that you're with your old friends." The next set of doors opened, leading to another familiar hall, one he'd taken many times before, as it lead to the stadium. On the other side of the building was another hall exactly like this one. The opposing fighter would take that one, so that they would emerge on opposite sides.

"Oh, that's very gracious of you," said Red sincerely, though he was still uncertain about stepping out onto that stadium again. Still, he kept walking, knowing it would be best to just get it over with.

The next set of doors opened, the and hall was filled with light. Red raised his hand up to shield his eyes, trying to make out what he was seeing. Master Hand moved to the side, allowing him full view of the stadium. It looked completely different. Not due to the new tournament, unless there was a party theme he was unaware of, but because of the reunion. Gone were the white lines dividing up the different areas of the massive field, and the pit below, which was normally a black void, was filled with crystal clear water, where several multi-colored lights floated. On the stadium, tables were set up in every area, each adorned with a white tablecloth and vase. A tree was positioned off to the side, and seemed to be perpetually shedding pink petals. An arch also hung over the entryway into the stadium. Inscribed on the arch were the words _SOCII SVNT MIHI QVI OLIM VIRI FORTES RIVALESQVE ERANT._ Red never did learn what those words meant.

It was only after he passed under the archway, and his eyes adjusted to the light, that he saw everyone. Dozens of people, creatures, and...things he wasn't too sure could even be considered living things, were sitting at their tables, some talking some laughing, some were standing up and going to get food. Food! He just noticed the refreshment table too. He made a mental note to excuse himself to the table if things got too awkward. At first, he wasn't sure which table he was supposed to sit at, until he remembered what Master Hand had said about the seating arrangement, and for the first time in years, he saw them again, at the far end of the stadium. Lucas was leading forward, looking up at Marth. Neither of them had changed at all, to Red's surprise. Lucas apparently hadn't aged a day. Metaknight, too, looked just the same, even looking aloof and apathetic as he stared off past the tree. And then, Red saw Ike. He stopped, his heart jumping and his fists clenching. Ike _had_ changed, quite a bit. He was older, with a larger, more muscular body, and a different tunic. Red felt himself regressing back to that naive kid, who admired Ike far too much. He tried to shake it, to tell himself that he wasn't the same, but the nervousness coupled with the warm, fuzzy feeling was returning. He thought about turning, running back out and forgetting he had ever been invited at all. Had he been given more time, he might have succeeded. But Lucas, sweet little Lucas, turned and blinked at Red, his face glowing with fondness and delight.

"Red!" he called, waving his hand in the air. "Red, is that you? I know you'd come back someday Red! I just knew it!" And of course, everyone was now staring at him, Ike included. Red met his gaze, and there was an indeterminate period of time in which he stood unmoving, silent, watching Ike's surprised expression soften to a warm smile.

"It's been a while," he said, his voice different and yet, instantly recognizable.

"...I know," Red responded. He felt the world slowly return, and time began to move again. Aware of his surroundings, he expected to see everyone else staring at him. But they were all too lost in their own conversations to pay him any mind. Swallowing hard, Red approached the table, taking a seat between Lucas and Marth.

"How have you been?" It was Lucas, who was staring up at Red, looking a little nervous himself. Somehow, knowing he wasn't the only one who found the reunion awkward put Red at ease.

"Uh, well, pretty good," he said after hesitating. He could tell them about his adventures in Kanto, but they had no idea where he was from, or what his world was like. He didn't feel like explaining everything in detail, so he hoped they wouldn't press further.

"Well, welcome back," said Marth, leaning forward. "A few veterans won't be returning, and we thought you might be one of them."

"Marth!" Ike glared at him from across the table. "Why would you doubt Red? He's one of our dear allies. It may have been a long time for some of us, but true friendship is never forgotten!"

Red couldn't help but smile. It was Ike's reverence for friendship that made him so wonderful. Most would be reluctant to talk about their friends so passionately, but not Ike. Despite his rugged masculinity, he had none of that fragile ego that made most men stubbornly silent when asked about their friends. Ike was proud of everyone he called an ally, including Red. He never encountered such bold camaraderie before, and so he held on to it during their journey, Ike being his leader, his inspiration. If it wasn't for Ike, he might not have survived the fight against the Subspace Emissary.

"Is something the matter?"

Red jolted, looking around him. It was Ike who spoke, looking at him, his eyebrows furrowed. "You went silent, and you were just...staring at me."

Red felt like he was shrinking. "Oh, um...I guess I just, um, thought I saw something in your teeth, but it turned out to be nothing."

Regardless of what Red said, Ike still checked his teeth, poking his finger into his mouth. Red bit his lip, even finding Ike's grooming habits adorable. "Um, I'll be right back. I have to...get something to eat."

Ike glanced up to say something, but Red had already gotten up, striding over to the refreshment table, his heart pounding in his chest.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
